


May 2008 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One crossover, a Reeveverse, a couple of animated DC, and mostly comic snippets from various AUs and points in canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 2008 Requests

_Quick Like A Cat_

A kid from the East End had to have a hobby.

Most of them relied on their looks or their ability to carry drugs and not get caught... often.

Selina Kyle had seen all she ever wanted of the sad mattress dancers, and didn't want to be near the drugs.

She knew she was pretty, that people tended to like her, and one other thing.

She was quick. Grace in motion, light on her feet, and already knew the basics of a few unsavory skills.

Once she made her choice, it was easy.

Quick as a cat, she'd be on her way up, and no one would ever get in her way. Not even that mythical Batman.

* * *

_A Mother's Eye_

She looked at the young woman coming to see her with a slight unease. The mother was never quite sure if they would sit in silence or have a fight.

She'd stopped looking for any other option with her daughter.

So, as Dinah Laurel crossed the floor, her mother looked for the signs of which would be the face of today.

What Dinah Drake Lance saw was a woman who had found her confidence. She found herself looking at a woman who was in the full bloom of love, the prime of her life, and the beginning of her growing prowess.

"Hello mom," Dinah Laurel told the older, sickly woman. 

"Hi, baby." The senior Dinah in the room smiled, and sat back against her pillows. "Tell me how you're doing."

The younger brunette cocked her head to one side, and started to talk. This time, Dinah Senior made up her mind to truly listen... and maybe that would avoid the fight or the silence.

* * *

_Fever Watch_

Wintergreen changed the cloth on his friend's forehead yet again. Illness in combat zones was nothing new, and with Slade recovering from a bullet wound recently received, it was no surprise the young man had succumbed. All the elder soldier could do was try to keep him cooled off, and be there.

He supposed if it had not been for the storm, Slade would have been sleeping it off.

Every crash of thunder caused the younger man to flinch, and the elder one to pat his hand. It would pass, like the fever, but the waiting was hard on both.

* * *

_Staying_

Kyle came home to find his best friend was in a coma. It was enough to make Kyle wonder just why the hell they kept trying to do this. What was the point in saving the universes if you could not save the ones you cared for the most.

He went, to pay his respects, after a long week of soul-searching... and found Connor awake. Oliver Queen had been guarding that secret, and all it took was one look at Connor to know why.

"I'll stay, to help."

Connor just smiled weakly, and Ollie nodded at the young artist.

* * *

_At That Moment_

He had loved the beauty in his life since Dinah was barely twenty. He had known she was the only one he could love that fully, that deeply, since she walked out of his life the first time. And even when he had screwed things up with her beyond repair...he had loved her.

But whenever Ollie got to see his wife with Lian, Ollie felt an intensity of that love that threatened to swallow him whole. Ollie would always be awestruck by seeing her mother Lian, and love her a little more each time. He just couldn't help it.

* * *

_Sisters in Spirit_

Diana had needed somewhere to turn, and gone to Dinah as the next most senior woman in the League. When she realized that she was intruding on the Gotham heroine's privacy, due to the presence of another woman wearing nothing but a man's shirt mostly unbuttoned, Diana had flushed and started to pull away, to go seek out another perhaps.

Dinah had shaken her head, held her hand out and drawn Diana back into the apartment, introducing her to Selina, before the pair of Gotham beauties made it clear Diana was welcome.

After all, they'd all loved the same man.

* * *

_It's Not Me_

Kal knew he shouldn't keep doing this, shouldn't keep coming around. Watching over Jason was one thing. Watching Lois be happy with Richard... that was different. It bordered on stalking, if he was honest with himself.

Of course, honesty cut deep... if he was honest, he had to admit he was still in love with her.

Not just because of the little boy that tore at his heart.

But Richard... that man loved her too. And Richard wouldn't leave, wouldn't vanish.

"Better I be a memory," Kal whispered on the wind. Her turning stung him more, as she looked up.

* * *

_Simple Cases_

Federal agents poking around the edges of Gotham never brooked for a good night.

It had not helped that Renee knew just who this woman was, that she was more than capable for the physical side of things.

But the new Question could be just as protective of her city as the Bats were, and that had meant shadowing the agent.

Renee would swear on all she held dear to Kate, later, that the kiss had only been to keep them both from being discovered, and hope for the best. Maybe Diana Prince would even back her up on it.

* * *

_Sunglasses at Night (*nod* to Corey Hart)_

"You look ridiculous." Bruce could not hold his tongue any longer.

"I look hip and cool...better than you in those skin tight pants and that...shirt." Wally made a face, even as he slid his sunglasses down on his nose a little.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Bruce looked down at the shirt Dick had assured him was the best thing to wear to a club.

"It glitters," J'onn replied. "But it's too late now." He led the way into the club, so they could do this stake out, while Bruce promised to pay Dick back later for this.

* * *

_Fond of the Kid_

If there was one person with their head up their butt worse about Kara than Green Lantern, it was Superman. Ollie really didn't like to deal much with Supes, though... the big powers made him a little nervous. 

But the kid? Ollie adored her. She was smart, brassy, and had her head on straight. Maybe too straight sometimes, but that was too much John Stewart and Big Blue.

When he heard she would be turning eighteen, Ollie started planning.

After all, a kid needed to have fun too. And Oliver Queen knew just how to throw a party. "Hey Roy?"

* * *

_Lessons_

Kara coughed up the vile smoke that had blinded her, even as she rubbed the back of her head. When she finished coughing, she glared balefully at her sparring partner.

"How do you do it?!"

The corner of his mouth twitched in an almost smirk, before he reached out and gave her a hand up. She took it, her hand small in the Kevlar glove, even though she knew she was far stronger.

"You fight from preconceived notions. Lose them, and you may win."

She promised herself she would, even as she tried again to beat him on human terms.

* * *

_Solid_

Pretending not to know Agent Roy Harper very well had been harder than Dick liked to admit. Seeing him back in his more familiar garb of Speedy had hit even harder than that.

Dick had been so busy adjusting to the new Titans that he'd had little time to miss Speedy. Now, being reminded of him, he felt a gut-level ache.

When the mission was over, and Roy had flirting with Raven out of his system, Dick pulled his friend into an empty room.

A long kiss later, and Dick knew he and Roy were as solid as ever.

* * *

_To Feel The Sky_

Robin knew this was insane. The lightning was so heavy in the air that his hair had yet to settle. The moisture in the clouds was thick as soup, and the constant rumble of thunder was all around them.

Superboy was smiling, eyes wide and appreciating the feel of it all, with the TTK field wrapped solidly around them both.

"Feel it, Rob! Feel how alive we are?!"

Robin looked up into the face of near-innocence, a smile coming to light his face in wonder.

"I do, Kon... I do!" Thoughts of danger failed, as Robin enjoyed the moment.

* * *

_Bliss_

J'onn eyed the package. He looked again at the notes, and painstakingly followed the directions to get himself a glass of milk. Why it needed a wide mouth on it, he was unsure at first.

He then sat down, opened the package, and removed a single item.

Carefully, following the directions given, he took the small black and white food article apart. The black side that had come free with no white cream was dunked in the milk then bitten.

Thirty minutes later, no cookies remained, and J'onn felt blissfully content at the new experience his teammates had given him.

* * *

_He Always Did_

Cissie wanted to cry... again. She had already leaked tears all over her now-ruined favorite sweater on the way home. How one person could endure THAT many encounters with Murphy's Law, grumpy people, and just sheer bad luck, she had no idea.

So she dropped her purse, kicked her shoes off petulantly, and headed deeper into the house to try and undo the day's stress.

To find Tim was ready for this. A hot bath with bubbles, a tray of finger foods, candlelight, and soft music awaited to make her feel better. Just as he always knew how to.

* * *

_Samples_

Barbara kept her eyes closed a long moment, letting the kiss tingle on her lips. Dinah was watching her, worried, wondering if she had gone too far, when those eyes peeked back out from behind thin lenses.

"You really want to..." Barbara watched as Dinah's breath all but exploded from her.

"Only... only if you want me.…"

The redhead smiled wickedly. "If that was a teaser, I'll have to tell you it might be too soon to tell..."

Dinah leaned back in, licking her lips. "Then how about I give you a better sample?" she asked before kissing Barbara again.

* * *

_Difference of Views_

"You were a Titan."

"For like three minutes. Thought then that maybe they weren't doing it right."

Wally looked over at Kyle, cocking his head. "I was with them a lot. We made mistakes, but we got it done."

"Not saying it's all that wrong, Wally, just maybe... they don't think it through enough."

Wally sniffed. "You remember that when they come save your butt one day, just because you were a Titan."

"They're going to get someone killed someday, holding up their family thing..."

"Maybe... but the League's been busted more, so I think the Titans do it best."

* * *

_Words_

It had been one of those moments when the wrong word could have ended in death, but Dick had been unable to let it go. He'd tracked Slade back to the safe house, even though he had no idea what to say. Vague ideas of apologizing for Roy's callous remark, or just expressing his sympathy were in the back of his mind.

When he found Slade there, thumb moving over his wedding band, the ring that had only come off when Pat had almost caught his heart, Dick knew there were no words.

So he moved close, allowing Slade to catch him up, holding on as if Dick himself might turn to ash in his arms.

Dick didn't let go, even when the tears of a man pushed too far by loss soaked his shirt.

* * *

_What He Missed_

Roy Harper had to admit this was going to be damn hard. As he watched Dinah kiss Oliver like he was going to vanish, he wondered if he'd wind up picking her heart back up from whatever muck Ollie drug it through. Dinah telling Ollie his sins allayed some of those fears though.

But under it all, Roy also regretted things. The way they'd parted before Ollie died. The words and milestones Lian had made during that absence. Getting to see Connor kick butt and take names as the League's archer.

He made up his mind to try harder now.

* * *

_Oh Yeah?_

"Slave."

"Did anyone care while you were a kid?"

"Mom did."

"Neither of my parents noticed me unless it fit their cookie cutter life's needs."

"Oh. Had to leave my Mom when I was little, though, for training. And the guy I left for got killed soon after."

"Intense training, murders in my family... eventually even my step-mom went nuts."

"I did that."

"Some think I have."

"My wife was a secret."

"My girlfriend didn't know who I was during her pregnancy."

"I didn't get to see my kids."

"She gave hers up. She died later."

"So did my wife."

* * *

_That's The Way We Do It_

Robin clasped hands with Aqualad, congratulating him on a very effective use of his talents, before high-fiving Kid Flash for driving them into the waiting trap. Speedy got a hard but playful punch to the shoulder for using yet another new trick arrow to tie the crooks up, before Robin smiled and told Wonder Girl she had to be the best girl ever for catching the runner with her lasso.

He knew the strengths and weaknesses of his team, but most of all he knew them as people, not tools. The Teen Titans were a team, and a family.

* * *

_Easy Baked Memories_

Cass settled into the meditative pose and merely observed the new Bird in Barbara's life. They were sharing the monitoring of Huntress's team tonight, as Barbara had gone on site to do something specific. It meant a chance for Cass to see just how... vivacious Charlie was, and she found it affecting her in ways she had not expected.

She wanted to grieve. For Steph. Because the more she saw Charlie, the more she thought of her lost partner.

Then Charlie brought her a cupcake, and Cass knew; Steph would want them to be friends. For Steph, Cass accepted it.

* * *

_Quiet Evening_

It had been hard enough having Black Canary step in while he was in the shower that morning, Dick decided. He really hoped that his girlfriend was home alone. Between Batgirl, Black Canary, and Robin, it had been hard to get alone time.

Not to mention the random sightings of Blue Beetle. Or Jason Bard.

Especially Jason Bard.

The man Barbara had been engaged to at one point. Right before the Joker had...

He forced that thought away, just as he landed on the balcony.

She was alone.

That made Dick smile, as he slipped inside the ClockTower to spend a quiet evening with the woman he loved.

* * *

_Nerves_

Cass helped Rose out of the taxi at the restaurant and then inside, ignoring the muttered grumbles under her breath. Since the split of the two teams, Rose had barely seen her brother, and this would be the first time she let her brother see that she had chosen to date.

A girl. One who she had almost been killed by, and hunted with intent to kill.

The minute Rose's eye locked on Joey's, her stomach fluttered at what he might think. Then he smiled, and pulled chairs out for both of them, and Rose knew he, and Raven, approved.

* * *

_Saved_

Connor watched as Kyle joined him in front of the judge. Everyone that mattered to either of them were standing behind them as the judge began the procedures. As Kyle laced his fingers into Connor's, the Amerasian young man thought about the rocky road they had walked to get to this point. He looked again at the man he was tying his future to, and had to catch his breath, knowing just how close they had come to losing Kyle forever.

Now, forever was saved, as the judge placed his seal on the union the pair had created for themselves.

* * *

_Growing Up Arrow_

The scream of a child was something that every person in the house dreaded hearing. Knowing it was Lian, that she was in the center of the house, with her entire Arrow family around her, made their blood run cold.

Dinah was second one there, with Roy having beat her to the door. He was trying to calm his daughter down, while Dinah bounced Olivia on her hip. The Gotham-born woman looked over the room, and spotted what Roy had not yet. A small smile touched her lips, and she handed the drooling Olivia to Ollie as he came up, shushing both Mia and Connor.

"Roy, honey, let me talk to Lian." Dinah moved in, and gently extricated Lian from the over-protective father's arms, despite his glares.

"But Di...."

"No buts... you need to strip her bed and get the sheets into the wash." 

At Dinah's words, Mia peeked in, and then she giggled, making Connor scratch his head and shrug his shoulders at Kyle.

"Aunt Dinah, I swear I didn't do anything to ... " Lian wiped at her teary eyes as Dinah took her to the bathroom. 

"It's okay, it's natural..." they heard Dinah patiently explain to the eleven year old.

Ollie pieced it together as Roy stopped, staring at the bed. He let out a small laugh. "Son, how in the hell did you leave that out of the growing up part?"

Roy looked stricken. "She's still a little girl..."

"Not quite so little, Roy," Mia said, moving in to give him a hand. "She's definitely not so little now."

* * *

_What They Say_

"Hal thinks I'm sleeping with you," Dinah told Diana, and that made them both laugh.

"Bruce thinks so too." Diana had a wicked smile on her face. "Roy, of course, defends your honor vehemently, and can tell anyone who listens your 'type' of man to disprove it."

"Clark is under the impression you hold yourself purer than that," Dinah giggled.

Diana moved in close to her lover, claiming a kiss. "Wouldn't it undo his world to know just what we do?"

Dinah tangled her hands in Diana's as they stayed close. "Not a whole lot of sleep in it at all," she said before giving Diana another kiss.

* * *

_That's Not..._

Diana was just getting ready to leave, having given Oracle the disks she had found, when Huntress _squeaked_. Oracle's laughter following it, with an edge of disbelief, drew the Amazon back.

"What is it?"

Oracle looked up at the imperious question, and laughed a little more.

"The disks you brought for me to unencrypt? They're someone's porn stash... bad internet porn."

Diana glimpsed the images on the console the two women were using, and had to laugh too, despite a sense of outrage. On the screen, very poorly costumed women were doing...many things. But it was the costumes that had invoked the laughter. 

Diana would never, ever be able to look at Vixen or Black Canary the same way again, let alone Zatanna.

* * *

_Home, Now_

Oracle had known of Batman's choice to employ Batgirl on the Outsiders. That lasted as long as it took for her to have the time to fly to Gotham, have heated words with the man, and then return to New York to gather the girl up. Cass saw tears in her mentor's eyes as Barbara made herself walk to the younger carrier of their shared identity, but the tears, Cass knew, were of the heart, not the pain that walking with crutches caused Barbara.

"Come home, with me, to Birds." Barbara's words were soft, and Cass felt the swell of acceptance, rushing to get her things.

She was going home, even if home was now in Metropolis.

* * *

_Swear Box_

"Dollar." Lian's voice was stern, and there wasn't a trace of fear in it.

"Kid you're shi..."

"Two." 

Ted growled, and fought down the litany of curses as he faced the four goons facing them. "Kid, you're a swindler more than your auntie ever was," he managed to say, before taking the goons squad out. "You could have been hurt by them when you distracted me."

"Nuh-unh. You're Uncle Wildcat, and no one beats you," Lian said, with shining love in her dark eyes.

"Kid, you get five bucks for your box when we get home, for that." He scooped her up, and happily carried her on to the ice cream shop.

_First Step_

The ice cream parlor was one that Dick had brought Babs to at least a hundred times. He'd seen her there with both Dinah and Helena in the years since they first found it on a patrol.

None of those meetings had half the significance of this one.

For the first time, all three sons of Bruce Wayne were together in peace, sharing root beer floats, and hammering out the details of what could and could not be done in Gotham by any of them.

It was the first step in being a family again, and Dick was happy to take it.

* * *

_Long Day_

"You should have gone to Leslie," Barbara fussed, as she applied careful stitches to the cut in Dinah's arm.

"I've been on this for thirty five and a half hours straight. I think I deserve to come home to you. Besides, Leslie tisks at me." Dinah watched her partner tie off the last stitch. "Not used to doctors for minor injuries."

Barbara wanted to say something about how un-minor the six inch long cut was, or the purpling bruises along Dinah's ribcage. But she looked up at the weary woman's face, and sighed instead. "Bed."

"You coming too?"

"As soon as I let J'onn know I'm offline."

* * *

_Training Day_

"Will I make it?" Helena caught the punch, evaded his kick, and spun into a solid backfist that rattled the heavily-muscled man.

Sal grunted. "I'm going to make sure you have the ability," he told her. "You've got a knack for fighting."

"So I'll be safe, if I can just learn to protect myself."

Sal stopped the spar by catching her punch. "Helena, you're never going to be safe. I can just make you harder to get."

Her face hardened and she nodded at him. "That will have to be enough, Sal." She started the training again, vowing to outlive all her enemies.


End file.
